Gus Justice
by Ififall
Summary: Alexander Gustafsson/Jon Jones Fanfiction. When Jon Jones refuses to fight him again, Gustafsson demands to know why...


A/N: Off Topic/ The New "In The Flesh" Episode: Kieren's drawing pictures of Simon already...

* * *

Kieren, what about Rick? How could you forget about the _**Gorgeous Rick Macy** _so quickly?

* * *

A/N: UFC Slash. Strong Language.

* * *

A/N: Borrowing the Characters from the book "Easy Money"

* * *

A/N: "It's Kin the Blood" _Spoilers_.

* * *

A/N: In this Story, all of the MMA Fighters are single.

* * *

A/N: Alternate lyrics in **_Bold_ **are:

* * *

_**"Ghost" **_By Ella Henderson

_**"Suffocate" **_By The Band "Cold"

_**"Downfall" **_By the Band "Trust Company"

* * *

A/N: Jon Jones on the possibility of an Openly Gay Fighter in the UFC...

* * *

_**"I don't know. It's a personal thing. It's a really sensitive topic. I'd rather not talk about it"**_

* * *

_**"Gustafsson keeps, **_

_**Bowing in the shower in shame, **_

_**He knows, **_

_**The scorching heat won't burn out the pain"**_

* * *

_Rochester NY..._

* * *

The Home-Town Hero was back. That's right Citizen's of America. Jon Jones was back, and on a new Quest. No, not for a belt, he already had that. No, it was time, for drinking, partying, dancing, schmoozing, Networking, more drinking and more partying.

He Pulled Dillashaw away from Alpha Male. Grabbed GSP. convinced Condit, Waited for Weidman. Jon Jones: Party planner from Heaven.

* * *

All the UFC Champs were walking in a row. Jones was in the middle. They didn't even have to catch the eye of the bouncer. They drifted though the club rope, like MMA fighter ghosts.

"To Jones, for setting a new record as Champ" GSP said raising his glass. The other fighters copied GSP.

* * *

"To Jones!" They all shouted.

Jones, modestly bowed his head. But he was expecting the Toast to celebrate his greatness. It was about time...

* * *

_**"The Ghost of loss, **_

_**In the Dead of night, keeps Alex awake, **_

_**Mr Jon Jones,**_

_**Gustafsson has to find you Today"**_

* * *

Girls Girls Girls. Of course they were all over the fighter's like files. Weidman let them down gently. Dillashaw and GSP loved it. They were signing autographs left right and centre.

"Sorry...I'm not signing body parts...no...sorry" Georges said to a Girl.

* * *

"Ahh come on GSP, that's half the fun" Dillashaw said.

"Mr Jones...you want more fun?" A guy said. They assumed he was the staff. Jones nodded. He was taken to a VIP, VIP Room. Only the best they said. Only the beauties. Jones chose some chick called _Brandi._ Probably not her real name. But Who cares?

* * *

No touching. Just talking. Surprisingly Brandi talked about her life. That she was a student. That she had a kid. The Regular stripper bullshit. Jones pretended to listen and nodded his head in all of the right places.

She handed him a drink. Then she left. Brandi's curvy ass was the last thing Jones saw before he passed out.

* * *

_**"Alex could take every fucking word Jones says**_  
_**Throw it in his face, would he even care?**_  
_**He still remembers when Jones looked at him,**_

* * *

_**"T**__**hat frown upon his face**_  
_**Trying to fill Gustafsson with fear"**_

* * *

_Arboga, Sweden..._

* * *

Around Five-Thirty in the morning, Alexander Gustafsson woke up. He swore as his phone vibrated. "Rad...how did it go?" Gustafsson asked.

"Good...wait half an hour, then you can see him" Radovan said.

* * *

"He's not hurt...right?" Gustafsson asked.

"No...do you have the money?" Radovan asked. Typical Rad. Just another day of business for him.

"Yes course. See you in a while" Gustafsson said.

* * *

The money was in an envelope under his bed. Not very imaginative, but Gustafsson liked to keep things simple. He showered and got changed. He got the money and told his family that he was going out for a morning run.

That was half-a-lie. Gustafsson was running, but not for Training Purposes.

* * *

_**"Alex gathered all Stare-Down moments,**_  
_**Kept them close to him,**_  
_**This win had to be real,**_

* * *

_**"UFC 165 will always strangle him,**_  
_**Gustafsson's Avenging it, his way, **_  
_** Jon Jones will Bleed"**_

* * *

Gustafsson didn't trust Radovan. He was a sneaky violent piece of shit. That night with Mrado convinced Gustafsson. But Radovan was the only man that could make this happen. Gustafsson ran through the park. Until he reached the countryside. Gustafsson smiled and admired the view.

Time was not on his side.

* * *

But it didn't matter how many times Gustafsson went to America, he was a Country-Boy at heart. He always had been. He gazed at the healthy green hills that were slowly turning Bronze with each flicker of the sun. He should have taken Phil Davis here.

After Davis' loss to Anthony Johnson, Davis needed to see something...breath-taking. This was the place.

* * *

But first Radovan.

* * *

_**"Suffocates, Jones suffocates**_  
_**Through his lies (I don't lie)**_  
_**He's so fake (I'm not Fake)**_

* * *

Gustafsson ran up the hills, down the slopes round the clusters of Trees. He ran around the back of the barn. It was old, but Gustafsson paid to have it Re-modelled every now and then.

The floors were old, the Metal Cabinets had been there for years. But it was all clean, and the hay was changed every fortnight.

* * *

"Radovan!" Gustafsson called. Needing the money Radovan came the panel stairs. Gustafsson grew more nervous with every creek Rad made.

"Ally...how are you?" Radovan said, walking over and flamboyantly kissing Gustafsson on both cheeks. All for show. Being nice just to get the notes. But Gustafsson held back.

* * *

"I want to see him" Gustafsson said.

"Stefan!" Radovan barked. As if he expected that question all along. A tall Blonde skinny guy hauled up the UFC Light-Heavyweight Champion.

Jon Jones looked Dead...

* * *

But then Gustafsson saw Jones' chest heave.

Thank God Jones was still breathing.

* * *

_**"Suffocates, the Champion Suffocates**_  
_**Jones always steals (I don't Steal)**_  
_**What He can (what I can)"**_

* * *

He gave Radovan the money. Radovan gave it to Stefan to count. Then both men left. Gustafsson didn't know what to do. With Radovan out of thee picture. He was alone. He'd never kidnapped anyone before. Even though Gustafsson had the money, this wasn't planned.

Well, not really.

* * *

He remembered watching Jones on the screen at UFC 165. Gustafsson had Two UFC 165 Discs. The Jones fight was on Both Discs. He didn't bother to watch the Countdown shows or the UFC Trailer crap. He just watched the fight over and over again.

Each second was like torture.

* * *

When Bruce Buffer was announcing the results Gustafsson always prayed for a different outcome...

_"And Sttttiiiilllllll! the Undisputed UFC Light-Heavy-Weight Champion of the World!..."_

* * *

_**"Alex, could take every fucking game you play**_  
_**Submit it all away**_  
_**But would fans even care?"**_

* * *

Gustafsson had watched UFC 165 until it had physically made him sick. Now he wanted to throw up. But nothing came out. Jones was going to wake up soon. He had to get Jones dominated and awake. Then when Jones was awake and comfortable, then Gustafsson would tell him the partial truth.

He went upstairs. He lifted Jones up. Jon Jones was a heavy skinny guy. He had Thin Arms and legs, with a muscular torso. Gustafsson went to one of the Metal Cabinets. He got out duct tape scissors and hand-cuffs. Gustafsson didn't think he was going to use the Handcuffs.

* * *

_**"He could take all those lies Jones said to the press, **_  
_**Stick them on the wall **_  
_**Gustafsson would tell the truth behind them all"**_

* * *

He propped the unconscious Jones against the barn wall. Gustafsson would have to take the table from upstairs. He could have needed Jones' help moving that table. Gustafsson was worried that the screech would wake Jones up. But it didn't. He dragged the table down.

He tied Jones' wrists and feet. Then strapped him to the table.

* * *

Gustafsson sat there, just watching. Willing Jones to move. Gustafsson could hear the Bird-song outside He thought about his family and friends. They were working, carrying on, having a normal day, while he had Jon Jones trapped in a Barn.

If anyone suspected anything, he'd just blame Radovan. Rad would never be believed.

* * *

Gustafsson thought about going to the store. He needed to get more equipment. Maybe he'd get camping stuff. Maybe he should have used wire instead of duct-tape.

He should have talked to Radovan. God Knows Rad kidnapped enough innocent people...

* * *

_**"Jon Jones will always hover over him**_  
_**Gustafsson will beat you blind one day, **_  
_**With eyes open, Jones still can't see"**_

* * *

But was Jon Jones' innocent? How much did Gustafsson know about him? How much did anyone know about Jon Jones? Gustafsson knew the basics. That Jones trained under Jackson. That he had been the youngest Champ in UFC History. Jones like himself had faced some tough guys.

Jones had faced Hamil, Matyshenko, Bader, Rua, Rampage, Bonnar, Evans, Belfort, Machida among others.

* * *

Jones lost on Disqualification in the Hamil fight, but he'd still kicked his ass. Gustafsson was determined to be different. He was determined to be a champion.

But Gustafsson had lost. However, he proved a point on the night of UFC 165...

* * *

_**"Fear in Jones so deep **_

_**It gets the best of him, **_

_**In the hell, Jones' falls,**_

* * *

_**"Here Gustafsson is, **_

_**Face to face with him..."**_

* * *

But Jon Jones was still a UFC Champion. How? Gustafsson didn't know. Did Jones have dirt of one of judges? After all of Gustafsson's hard work. After all the challenges. All the critics. All of the UFC fanatics on Jones' dick.

Gustafsson had been though hell each day though training. The only reason he got his ass kicked in training daily, was to get UFC Gold.

* * *

The UFC 165 loss ripped Gustafsson wide open. The wound was gushing at first. Now it was bleeding everyday. In a sick way kidnapping Jones was the only way his wound would heal. Gustafsson was the New UFC Light-HeavyWeight Champion of the world.

* * *

It wasn't official yet, but it was Gustafsson's fate.

By the time Gustafsson was imagining the UFC belt around his waist, Jon Jones began to open his eyes.


End file.
